chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Level title bank
This page contains a list of names that others have donated for use as someone else's level title, which may occur if a designer thinks up an ingenious level title but cannot think of what to put in the level itself. Feel free to use any of these, though, it would be best to make sure they have not been used already. If you do use one, please add "(claimed by your name here)" after the title. The List From Tyler Sontag * Open the Toggle Doors, HAL (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * It's No Skin Off My Teeth * Acid Test by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * Solipsism * Get the Ball Rolling (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Behind Closed Toggle Doors * State of the Art * Frog Eat Frog * Eat Dirt (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Grey Matter (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * Lather, Rinse, Repeat (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Ignorance is Bliss * You Can't Judge a Level By Its Title (claimed by Tyler Sontag) * Murphy's Law (claimed by rockdet on Apr 16 2012) * Politically Correct (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Punch Line * Doppler Effect (claimed by Zane K on Sep 9 2012) * Special Relativity * A Wild Teeth Appears! (claimed by Zane K on Oct 3 2012) * Osmosis * Regicide * Lucid Dream * Keep Out of Reach of Children * Zombies (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Propaganda (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * Nostalgia * Hydrocity * Dynamic Equilibrium * One Chip Two Chip Red Chip Blue Chip (Claimed by Zane K.) * Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle * Vanadium * Supercritical Fluid * Schadenfreude * Glide and Prejudice (claimed by John Lewis on 17 April 2012) * 9-9-9 Plan (claimed by David Varberg on 17 April 2012) * Hail to the Thief * After These Messages (sequel to We'll Be Right Back) From Trevor Hedges *THACOCB *Fire in the Hole *Andrew B.'s Optimization Toolbox *Whamalamalinglong pancakes "wham a lam a ling long" *You Can't Teach an Old Blob New Tricks (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 18/04/2012) *There's a Bee in the House! *Inappropriate High 5 *Family Feud *Tienen comas en el hospital *Bubbler *Keep Your Butt Up Over The Humps *Hamwork *Phenylalanine Hydroxylase *Bowser's Castle (indirectly claimed 1/25/12 by making a level with this name before seeing this page) *Who Let The Frogs Out? *Booster Shot *7 Super Lawyers *No Fly List *Hypratenuse *It's not a tornado, guys, you can click on the button... *SHSH Blobs *Last Few Golden Minutes *High-Resolution Retina Display *Yottabite *Prosthetic Records *Blobs on the Moon (claimed by Zane K.) *Unexpected Fire Drill *Yakety Yuk *Retination *Maliboomers *Can We Not Act Like 4th Graders? *Cryptosporidium *Principulp *Banana Republic *Talking Back to the Frog *Feed Wolfie Because He's an Idiot *Guilty Until Proven Guilty *Sucked Up a Fish *Mass balm *Saber Dance *Coma Averted *Biblical Davit *There Goes a Window! *Steam Cleaner Simulator *Molasses and Black Marker *That's Kind of Suck *Hut 22 *Boiled Peanuts *Needs More Printer! *Don't Funnel Out *Frontline *Leggo My Eggo *Fake Sugar *Motorbate *Facebuquear *Chevy Slug Bug *Failure to Yield to Pedestrians *Nissan Prius *Suit-Suit *Bourgeoisie *Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy joy *Sarcophagus *Particularly Serious Ball Issue *Shell Shark *Reacher Grabber *How Are We Doing On Creepers? *Fried Hockey Puck *World War II Is No Laughing Matter *Rotten Robbie *Rotten Blobbie *Lobby Smoke Detector Reset (Claimed by Michael W. on 6/18/12) *Metermaid *No Forklift *Quartermaster (Claimed by Kefrith on 6/18/12) *No Screwdriver *Nussia *Patamatamonia *Music With Desktop Printers *Doglicking Clean Plates *Using Nouns as Adjectives *EBium Rejectium *Chris Came Online Cup *Nuclear Energy for Dummies and Smarties *No, I Don't Want Water! *Church Music *Axygen *Rage Against the Machine *Planetary Pasta *Bouncy Cookie (Claim'd by Zeign Kooks) *Unununium *GameStop *Why You Should Wear Shoes *Don't Turn Off The Burner!!!!! by Dave Varberg on 21Jan2011 *Chirping Smoke Alarm *Follow Suit *Hydronium *Triple Dog Dare by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Sanity Test *Sanity Experiment *Milquetoast *Mugshot *Tango Down *Bring Your Mattress to School Day *American Zipline Party *Unattended _____ Will be Sold for Bear Food *Unanimous NO *Out of the Ball Park (Claim'd by Zane K.) *Money Gobbler *Jury Duty *Lunacy *Way Way Beyond Bed Bath and Beyond *Hoover *Pompeii *The Mole *Middle Man *Batteries in a Sock *Mashy Tank Plate *Names use Extreme Caution *I Believe That's Called Vandalism *4 Elements *The Battle of the Names *Z'Tejas *Ruckus *Brouhaha (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) *All Aboard? *Crying Shame *Party Pandemonium *You Will Be Baked And Then There Will Be Cake (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012) *Laundry Hoop by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 *Madhouse *Never Eat Soggy ______s *A Swing and a Miss *Pangea (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) *Six King Labyrinth (claimed by David Varberg on 25 April 2012) *Atrocious Bicycles *Hyperballoid *Buggalumps *Deal or no Deal *Marching Band *What is Your Problem? *Bringing Down the House *Broken Record *Hurly Burly *Breakthru *Funhouse Pinball (Claimed by Joseph Oliva on 6th April 2012) *Vroom Vroom From Tom Patten *This Is Not A Game, This Is Shenanigans! (claimed by Lessinath on 10 Aug 2012) *Chip's Challenge: Code Melinda *Deathly Chiplows *The F-Bomb *Dream Cast *Blue Balls *Chip The Pimp *Size Doesn't Matter *He Who Shall Not Be Named *Oh Chip, Where Art Thou? *Wacky Backy *The Wang-Dang Doodle *Death By Chocolate (Claim'd by Zane K.) *The Late Chip McCallahan *What Happens If You Put A Teeth In The Microwave *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *If At First You Don't Succeed, You Fail *The Many Deaths Of Chip McCallahan *Saving Private McCallahan *It's Over 9000!!!!! *Hugs And Kisses *The Portal Of Chips *Green Kittens *The Corridor Of Death (claimed by Tom Patten on 1st Feb 2012) *A Pond Named Derism (claimed by Tom Patten on 30 Jan 2012) *Omochip *Rock Rock Rocket *A Chip Sandwich *Super Chip Boy *Going Commando *Chips And Robbers *Smile Like You Mean It *Dance Dance Chipolution *Chip McCallahan Vs The World *How To Train Your Glider by Josh Lee on Februrary 6th, 2012 *All Bit Busters Go To Heaven (Claimed by Tom Patten on 2nd Feb 2012) *You Talking to ME!?!?! *Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite *2 Chips 1 Cup *The Mist (claim'd by Zane K.) *Buried Alive claimed by Josh Lee *Angels And Demons (claimed by Zane Kuecks *Lurking In The Shadows claimed by Josh Lee *Deep Deep Trouble *Trevor's Hedges (Claimed by Trevor Hedges on February 5th, 2012) *Bechipped *The Butterfly Effect *Dead Man Walking *Good Cop, Bad Cop *Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis From Dave Varberg * Glide My Seesaw * He's Not Crazy -- He's a Psychopathic Megalomaniac! * I've Got a Chip on My Shoulder... * Isn't It Iconic? * Ice Ice Maybe (claimed by John Lewis on 29 Jan 2012) * Of Mice and Melinda * Rage of Aquarius (claimed by Trevor Hedges on January 29th, 2012) * Dental Molding * Ghost Glider * Walker Texas Stranger * Ball and Pain * Tanks for the Memory (claimed by Kefrith on March 17, 2012) * You're My Fireball * Hip To Be Scared * Rorrim Mirror * Six Million Point Man * Can I Haz Chips? * Irritating Earwig * Can't Take the Pie Out of the Guy * Challenge XP * Chip Zero * Speaker to Animals * Speaker for the Dead * Xenocide (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 23 Jan 2012) * International Federation of Urban Control * The End of Everything That's Holy * But Lots Of Bombs * Gotta Love It, Doesn't Ease Right Side * Put It North, K? But Avoid Long Laziness * But Leaning On Corner Kicks * What A Long List * Gotta Live In Denial Even Reticent * Fit In Run East Break All Level Limits * Basically Unifinished Game * Put A Rib After My Ear Canal It's Under Managed * That's Hardly Inimical Even Fair * Gotta Release A Very Elegant Level * Could He Inherit Patience? * Tip Off Great Game Levels Early * Poppies Or Petunias Unless Pretty * Find It Right Evenso * I'm Cool, Excellent * What A Terrible Experience Romney * Kids Eat Yogurt * Do Only Ordinary Rhythms * Back Up To The Open Nook From Madhav Shanbhag * Look Who's Stalking * Honor Among Thieves * Slipping with the Enemy (claimed by Tyler Sontag on 21 Jan 2012) * Press any key to continue * Laughing All the Way to the Bank * No Good Can Come of This (claimed by Lessinath 10 Aug 2012) * It's Not Rockdet Science * Chip Skate (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Burning Question + hint (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * There Goes the Neighborhood * Pair Annihilation * Mein Mmmpf walls * Bootlegger (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * The Ghost Who Walks * Running to Packed Houses * Lorem Chipsum (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Blue Tooth (claimed by John Lewis on 26 Feb 2012) * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Cart Before the Horse * No Two Ways About It * Loch Block * My Precious "Master must go into the tunnel" (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * School of Thought gliders * Asymmetrick * Duffer Overflow * It's a Frog's Life (claimed by John Lewis on 20 Mar 2012) * En Passant * Unfinished Business (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Dirty Dozen by Josh Lee on July 13th, 2012 * Your Place or Mine? * Pied Piper * Where Did I Come From? * The Grass Is Greener on the Other Side by Josh Lee on Mar 8th 2012 * Ethical Cloning * No More Mr. Nice Guy (claimed by John Lewis on 1 Feb 2012) * Walking on Broken Glace * Artificial Stupidity * The Punchbag of Notre Dame * Too Clever by Half * Parallel Killer * Chips Don't Lie * Spy vs. Spy * Chip of the Old Block (claimed by John Lewis on 15 Mar 2012) * Just Add Water From Marc Larivière * This is MY hot-dog * Put it back in the fridge! * The men who stared at the Teeth * Hands off my bread * Spy-Durrrrr * Icy You * The art of Weeeeeeeee! * You shouldn't be playing this. * Arg, I lost my keys! * Yelling at animals * Going for a walk(er) From anonymous * The Count of Monte Chipo * A Sticky Situation (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * That Really Bugs Me (Claimed by Michael Warner on the 25/04/2012) * Oops! Look out for creatures! * Oops! Out of time! * World 1-1 * Deleting System32 (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * ERROR: Viewing this level requires Chips Challenge Gold! (claimed by Kefrith on March 25, 2012) * But Deliver Us From Evil (sequel to Lead Us Not into Temptation) * The Chip is a Lie (claimed by Zane K. on 17 Apr 2012 AND Re-claimed by Kefrith on 6/19/12) * Ivory Chapel * Shutdown Shift * Frog Save The Queen * If There's A Will, There's A Walker * Glider Next Door * Dying Dream * Chipmera * Cacophony * Fantasy World (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Monster Wheel (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Fireball Emblem * Turn off the Taps! * The goblet of chips * Firewall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Ice Flow (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Hypervelocity (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Speed of Light (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Fire Whirl (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * The Clone Wars * Level-headed * Another One Bites the Dust (teeth and dirt) * Redwall (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * This Level Gave Me Cancer * Bit Busters' Got Talent * This Is a Level Title (Hint: "This is a hint tile" + anything else obvious. Bonus: It's in ThisIsASetOfLevels.dat or something similar) (claimed by Zane Kuecks) * Insurance (related to Investment somehow)